Big Time Angel
by kendall lover1
Summary: Big Time Rush meets an angel who is to protect and keep them out of trouble. Meet Belle Mitchell, Logan twin sister and angel. Will a relationship grow Between Belle and Kendall or James?
1. Belle Mitchell's Arrival

**Big Time Angel **

The boys are in the lobby, while this beautiful girl walked through the doors. They thought they were imagining stuff, when they saw wings and a halo on her. She had blue-green eyes, curly bright red hair, Minnesota Wild hockey jersey and white pants on. She was talking to Mr. Bitters. He handed her some keys.

**Belle's P.O.V**

_I can't believe I have to protect and keep Big Time Rush out of trouble. I would think my brother would stay out of trouble, but** nooo **Logan Mitchell has to do whatever his friends do. I love them, but sometimes I wonder about them._ Well, I have to go to 2K and unpack my stuff. I got a phone call. It's Dad, who is in Minnesota. He is an angel and so am I. I walked past them. _Here's a think to know about us angels; we can control who sees our wings and halos._ I left to go to the pool, when the boys hit me with their door. Kendall said "Sorry, did we hit you? I'm Kendall Knight."I said "Yeah, you hit me and I'm Belle." Logan said "I'm Logan Mitchell."_ I know who you are, brother; we were separated at the age of five._ Carlos said "I'm Carlos Garcia." James said "She don't care who you guys are. She cares about me, and I'm James Diamond. Will you be my girlfriend?"I replied "No thank you." The other three laughed. The guys and I went to the pool. James asked "Why don't you want to be my girlfriend?" I replied "I don't want one." He asked "Who doesn't want me?" I replied "Well, it looks like I do." The other three said "Ohhhh" I laughed. The boys said "come with us."

I followed them to 2J. The radio was playing Kelly Clarkson's song Addicted. I was singing to it. They were awestrucked by my voice. Mrs. Knight was smiling at me. She asked "Did they kidnap you?" I said "No, Mrs. Knight." Katie pops out of nowhere. She said "You are a pretty girl, but why are you here?" I said "My brother and his friends wanted my here." The boys looked shocked. They asked "Who is your brother?" I laughed. I then asked "Logan, do you not remember me?" Logan replied "No, I don't. Who are you, really?" I smiled and handed a picture of us, a month before I left when we were five. I saw Logan smile. He hugged me and said "I haven't seen you since we were five years old. I mean you never write, call, or visit our mom and me. Why, sis?"

I replied "Dad and I were busy and where we were we can't call or write. I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you and Mom. I'm here now though." He asked "Why are you here, and tell me the truth." I sighed and said "The full truth or just what you want to know?" They replied "The full truth."I sighed again and said "I start with why I won't date James. I won't date you because I don't plan on staying here and I don't like you that way. Carlos, I love corn dogs ask Logan. Lastly but not least, Logan, I came here to protect and to keep you guys out of trouble." The boys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight laughed. Mrs. Knight and Katie said "As if that ever's gonna happen." The boys said "**HEY!** What can you do to keep us out of trouble?"

Camille barged in screaming "Logan." Logan was still hugging me, but let go of me, looking scared. She started to abuse me saying "Boyfriend stealer." I yelled "**STOP, LOGAN IS MY BROTHER!**" She grabbed Logan and left. I was bleeding. I had a black eye, a spit lip, cuts, and bruises everywhere. Mrs. Knight fixed me up. I said my goodbyes before I went next door.

I called Dad. I asked him "How am I suppose to protect and keep them out of trouble, if I can't be with them everywhere they go?" He said "Well, find where they work, then get a job there. Know there daily routine, and follow by it." I then said "I love you and thanks for the advice. Bye." He said "Your welcome baby girl. Love you, too, and bye." Then there was a knock on the door. I went to open it. I saw Kendall with a bouquet of red roses.

* * *

Please review.


	2. The Prank War

**Big Time Angel Chapter 2**

Kendall said "Hi, can I come in, oh and these are for you." I said "Yes you can, thanks for the roses. They are beautiful." Kendall asked "Will you go on a date with m-me?" I replied "Yeah, I'd love to. Let me get changed and we'll go." I got on a red and white dress, and white flats. I walked out of my room. Kendall's jaw dropped literally. I laughed at that. We went to a restaurant. He started asking me questions.

Kendall asked "What do you do that you can't call or write to anyone?" I answered "I can't exactly tell you what, but I will say I help those who are endanger or always getting into mischief like you guys." "What do you mean 'like us'?" Kendall inquired. I replied "You guys are always up to something; the majority of the time it's not good. You are good, but what you do isn't." Kendall asked "So, you're what suppose to change us?" I responded "No, that's not it. We don't change people; we just change their habits of doing bad things." Kendall looked at me with a questioning look. He asked "Who is this 'we'?" I said "I can't tell you; that is something you guys have to figure out on your own." I looked behind Kendall to see someone I helped come towards me.

He said "Belle?" I said "Hey, Drew, how's your mother doing?" Kendall looked at Drew and me with anger then he left. Drew said "Fine, and boyfriend or helping?" I answered "I'm helping him, my brother, and two of their friends." He said "I figured as much with the fact that you don't have time for dating." I laughed because it's true. I can't have a boyfriend because I don't stay long enough. _I'll probably stay here for a month or two. _I ended up paying the bill and walking home, because I can't use my wings in public. It took an hour to get to the PalmWoods' hotel. I saw Carlos run and a Jenifer chasing him.

I asked "What did he do now?" Jenifer said "He threw a pie at me." I said "Well, how is that a problem?" She said "He ruined my outfit. I look hideous." I looked at Carlos and said "Why did you throw a pie at her?" He said "I meant to pie Logan." I said "Why would you try to throw a pie at my brother?" He said "He wouldn't leave me alone and we are having our prank war." James threw a cake at me. Then Carlos ran away. _I'm about to give up on them. _

James said "I'm sorry; I thought Carlos could use some cake, so I was gonna give him some." I asked "James, why a prank war?" James replied "Because we have one every year." I went to the second floor by the elevator. I saw Logan. I said "Bro you're smarter than this stupid prank war. Why do it?" Logan said "Because I want to prove that I am able to not prank myself and win." I asked "Then could I play? I mean it stupid, but I'll gain some memories of us bonding, before I leave." He asked "Before you leave?" I answered "Yeah, I'll leave as soon as my work here is done." Logan said "Yeah you can play, we'll team up. You look good in cake." I laughed. He asked "Why are you in a dress?" I replied "I went on my first date with a guy. He left me at the restaurant though." We were in my apartment. He said "He doesn't deserve you then." I changed to a black tank, red shorts, and tennis shoes. I then said "The guy was Kendall, Logie." He started to look like he was angry, so I changed the subject.

I said "So who is left to prank?" He said "James, Carlos, and Kendall." He said Kendall's name with anger. I said "What is wrong, Logie?" He said "I don't like that he did what he did to you. I'll have fun trying to prank him." I came up with a good prank. He told me all of the rules. We had everything set up. I ran to James and said "Save me, Logan is trying to kill me." He said "I'll save you, if you'll be my girlfriend." _Oh no. I can't do this, but it'll be an act, so it won't matter. _ I said "Sure." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my apartment. I said "We'll be safe here hopefully. Are you hungry?" He said "Yeah, what do you have?" I said "Desert, a slice of revenge."

Logan threw a cake at him. James turned around to see Logan. He said "You caked me? Wait, does that mean we aren't dating and it was an act?" I said "Yep, it was an act. You're out." He said "But you aren't even in it." Logan said "I let her play." I said "Carlos and Kendall are the only ones left."

Kendall's P.O.V

I saw Carlos. I squirted him with rotten milk. I saw James with cake all over his shirt. I asked "Who got you out?" He said "Logan." _I would have thought he'd be out by now. _

Belle's P.O.V

I walked into 2J. Mrs. Knight said "Belle sweetie, Logan isn't here." I said "I'm not here for him." She asked "Why are you here, then?" I said "I'm here for your son." She asked "What has he done now?" I replied "I just wanted to talk to him." She said "Oh in that case he is in his room." I walked down the hallway. I knocked on his door.

He asked "Who is it?" I said "Hey Kendall, may I come in?" He answered "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you." I open the door, and walked in. He asked "Who was that guy?" I replied "His name is Drew, and I know him through my job. He was one of the people I helped." He apologized "I'm sorry for leaving you at the restaurant. I kinda got jealous. Um will you be my g-g-girlfriend?" I responded "I don't know if I can." He said "What do you mean 'you don't know if you can?" I said "I might not stay very long, because of my job." Just then my phone started to ring.

I said "Hey dad, what's going on?" He said "Baby girl, I coming to see you. My work in Minnesota is done. I'm at the airport right now. Will you pick me up?" I said "You're here?" He said "Yes." He hanged up on me.

I said "I've got to go." He said "Bye Belle." I smiled at him. I said one last thing before leaving "I'll think about it." Logan was beside me. He asked "What happened?" I said "He apologized. I have to go." I picked up Dad. I got back to the hotel to see Kendall smiling at me. Dad said "He likes you don't he." I said "Yep."

Logan texted me: **now is the time for the plan. **I told Dad which apartment is mine and he left. I walked over to Kendall. I said "Hi Kendall." Logan sprayed Kendall with lemon juice. He said "The King of Pranks is out. I'm the new King of Pranks." I said "Sorry Logie, but you're not." I sprayed him with a can of silly string. I said "You're out bro." He frowned and said "But we teamed up." I said "Logan, I teamed up with you until I talked to Kendall. When Kendall apologized, I started fell guilty of being a bad person. The thing is I'm not supposed to be bad." James and Carlos came out of the elevator. They said "Who got you two out?" Kendall and Logan pointed at me. Carlos pulled the crown from behind his back and placed it on my head. He said "We've got a Queen of Pranks." I laughed

* * *

Please review.


End file.
